highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Marigoldeyes
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Marigoldeyes is a tiny tortoiseshell she-cat. She's courageous, confident, and moody. She currently resides in WindClan as a warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Japanese Bobtail(mother and father) Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Black markings (#06070C) : = Orange markings (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#E5AEA5) : = Nose (#E3BEB8) : = Pawpads (#F7B5AA) Voice: Her voice is clear and silvery, she's quite loud when she speaks, and her words often come out very enthusiastically. Scent: Marigold. Gait: Head held high with ears perked and eyes wide, she struts around quite energetically. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Courageous -' She's quite brave, and refuses to be intimidated, even when there's a possibility of danger or pain. * '''+ Determined -''' When she makes a decision, she's intent on not changing it, no matter who or what wants her to. * '''± Confident -''' She tends to have a certainty about herself and her actions, which can sometimes lead to arrogance. * '''± Impatient -''' Sometimes testy, she can be quickly irritated and provoked if you press the correct buttons. * '''− Moody -''' Unpredictable when it comes to her mood, she often has random bouts of depression or resent. * '''− Short-tempered -''' It doesn't take much for her to lose her temper, which can make her cranky and snappish. '''Likes *WindClan **Marigoldeyes finds her home to be the best clan out there, and she plans on staying until she goes to StarClan. *Rabbits **Her favourite prey is rabbit, and aside from the taste of the meat, she also relishes in the chase. *Adventure **She loves throwing cation to the wind and will seek out dangerous activities to test her and her friends. 'Dislikes' *ShadowClan **Marigoldeyes detests ShadowClan, most recently due to their ongoing conflict surrounding the kits. *Reptiles **Her least favourite prey is reptiles, she finds them disgusting and wouldn't eat one even if it meant starving. *Rest **She hates being lazy and refuses to stay in one place for long, often going from thing to thing to stay occupied. 'Goals' *Make friends **Marigoldeyes wants to be surrounded by a range of strange felines, with a variety of different views and ideas. *Improve at fighting **She wants to become the best cat at fighting, even despite her little frame. 'Fears' *Losing someone **Marigoldeyes would never admit it, but the thought of losing a close friend or family member terrifies her. *Thunder and lightning **She will become restless and jumpy if there's a thunderstorm, and can't be calmed until it's over. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-6 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-12 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12-Present moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "Those fox-hearted cowards! Their leader is a bloodthirsty savage!" She hisses, her fur bristling. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= "We're the best clan, obviously!" Her chest puffs out in pride, golden eyes gleaming. ---- :Kestrelcall/Warrior/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁/TBD% ::"I always make sure he comes along with me when I go on adventures! He can be a little bit of a scaredy-mouse, but that's okay!" :She beams at the thought of her friend, purring in delight. :Kestrelcall is her best friend, and she's not afraid to admit it. He's Marigoldeyes' favourite cat to be around, even if Kestrecall teases her about her height. :Littlerock/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/TBD% ::"TBD" :TBD :TBD :Berrypaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁/TBD% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Berrypaw is someone she has very mixed views on, but continues to try and see the best in him. Marigoldeyes thinks he's a good tom with pure intentions, but is going down the wrong path, and she hopes to help him as he goes into warriorhood. |-|ShadowClan= "Why would I even give them the time of day?" She scoffs, bobbed tail flicking in annoyance. ---- :Flickerheart/Deputy/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/TBD% ::"Stay away from WindClan! I'm not afraid of you, or your eyes!" :Her fur bristles as she speaks of the tom, her golden eyes narrowed. :Flickerheart is just another irritating ShadowClanner, at least to her. At this point, Marigoldeyes doesn't even care if he's a deputy, she would be just fine if he ran off one day and never came back. :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= "..." TBA ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= "..." TBA ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= "..." TBA ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:XXTooneyLoonXX Category:WindClan Category:Warrior